Love is Like Hot Chocolate
by Trumpet-Geek
Summary: "Miyuki gets up slowly, hands planted on either side of his head and knees framing his hips, pausing. Eijun watches him carefully. This close, he can see flecks of gold and green in his eyes, and himself reflected in the lenses of his glasses. When Miyuki offers him his hand again, Eijun thinks stupidly that this is what it means to trust someone, and takes it." [misawa week day 4]


**Love is Like Hot Chocolate**

_By_: TG

_Summary_: Miyuki gets up slowly, hands planted on either side of his head and knees framing his hips, pausing. Eijun watches him carefully. This close, he can see flecks of gold and green in his eyes, and himself reflected in the lenses of his glasses.

When Miyuki offers him his hand again, Eijun thinks stupidly that this is what it means to trust someone, and takes it.

_Disclaimer_: I don't own daiya.

_Warnings_: none!

_AN_: For Misawa Week day four _snow_ (and maaaaaybe _first date_ if you squint real hard). Title comes from the quote "Love is like swallowing hot chocolate before it has cooled off. It takes you by surprise at first, but keeps you warm for a long time." –Henri Frederic Amiel

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Something cold and wet splats against the side of his face, and Eijun <em>does not shriek<em> thank you very much, despite whatever Miyuki says to the contrary. He knows it's Miyuki because the bastard isn't even trying to hide it –he's a few feet away, doubled over and clutching his sides, laughing.

"MIYUKI KAZUYA!" Eijun screeches, scooping the snow out of his ears. He tosses him the hottest, angriest glare he can muster, but Miyuki only laughs harder, eyes closed against the tears forming along his lashes. Which, actually, is perfect, because that just means he doesn't see what's coming until it's too late.

The laughter cuts off abruptly when Eijun lobs one right back, and just like that, _it's on_.

The conditions are perfect for all-out war –most of the students are already off campus, home for winter break, and the snow is just the right kind for packing the best snowballs. Eijun can throw his missiles without having to worry about anyone getting caught up in friendly fire, and he does so with glee.

It becomes quickly and abundantly clear that Miyuki is _awful_ at making snowballs –most of them explode into diamond dust before they even reach Eijun –but he doesn't back down, so Eijun pummels him until his arsenal is depleted and they're both breathless and laughing.

Really, Miyuki should have known better, Eijun thinks smugly as he flops down in the snow on his back, chest rising and falling as little huffs of laughter escape like clouds from his lips. The snow is cold against his back, soaking through his hoodie, but he hasn't had this much fun in a long while –well, hasn't had this much fun doing anything other than baseball, anyway –so he doesn't really mind.

Snow crunches and shifts, and he opens his eyes to golden slits to find Miyuki there, watching him. He looks comfortable and relaxed despite the chill, and Eijun's mouth lifts into a lazy grin. Come to think of it, he's never seen Miyuki laugh so much or look so young, and the realization settles deep in his stomach, warming him from the inside out.

"Hey. Truce?" Miyuki asks, bending over and stretching a pink hand between them. His hair falls to brush the frames of his glasses, and his eyes are gentle and warm on his. There are little glittery flakes decorating his hoodie and melting in his hair. Miyuki looks soft, beautiful.

Eijun takes his hand and pulls hard, and Miyuki falls into him with a _whumph_. In the resulting struggle for supremacy, Eijun manages to dump a whole handful of snow down the back of Miyuki's hoodie, and Miyuki's breath whooshes out warm against the side of his neck.

"You _brat_," Miyuki says breathlessly, pressed against him from chest to knee.

_Oh._

"You didn't call truce," Eijun fires back, just as breathless, but for a different reason. Miyuki doesn't move to get off of him, and Eijun just realizes that his hands are still on Miyuki's back. He lets them slip down his sides and into the snow, hoping he can write off his flush as one relating to the cold and not their proximity.

Miyuki gets up slowly, hands planted on either side of his head and knees framing his hips, pausing. Eijun watches him carefully. This close, he can see flecks of gold and green in his eyes, and himself reflected in the lenses of his glasses.

When Miyuki offers him his hand again, Eijun thinks stupidly that _this is what it means to trust someone_, and takes it.

"I'll make some hot chocolate," he mutters as a shiver works its way up his spine.

"I think I better supervise, I wouldn't trust you not to burn the kitchen down," Miyuki says teasingly, and Eijun swallows down the regret as their fingers slide apart.

"You bastard," he says, but he's grinning the whole way back up to the dorm's kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Huh. So you <em>do<em> know what you're doing," Miyuki says, eyebrows raised in disbelief. Eijun throws a glare over his shoulder as he adds a bit more milk into the mixture on the stove. "When you said hot chocolate, I didn't think you meant the real stuff."

"Well, it's not like it's hard to cut up some chocolate bars and melt them in milk. And it tastes better this way," Eijun shoots back, pointing his dripping whisk in the bastard's face. "What kind of hot chocolate bullshit have _you_ been drinking?"

"Sorry, didn't realize you took hot chocolate so seriously," Miyuki laughs, raising his hands in surrender. Eijun turns away and hums, lips pulled up into a smile almost against his will.

"Could you grab the cinnamon and nutmeg from the spice rack? Oh, and the ladle," he says. He doesn't turn away from the milk, but he hears Miyuki moving around behind him. Miyuki has been watching him the whole time, hip resting against the counter, arms crossed and shoulders relaxed. It's comfortable, something he can get used to, and the thought fills him with warmth.

_Miyuki_ is something he can get used to.

There's a sudden heat at his back as Miyuki slides in behind him and sets the spices and ladle on the counter next to the stove. There's already a set of mugs waiting to be filled, so he picks them up and ladles the chocolate in, dusting the nutmeg on top and stirring it in with a stick of cinnamon.

When he turns to hand Miyuki his mug he finds Miyuki staring at him, too close, face too serious. His fingers linger on Eijun's when he reaches out for the hot chocolate, and for an absurd moment Eijun wonders why his heart is beating so fast and if Miyuki can feel it with their hands pressed together like that, but then Miyuki retreats with his mug and the moment is gone.

The first year picks up his own mug and takes a sip, eyes closed as he savors the taste. Hot chocolate has always reminded him of snowy winter days on the farm, of sledding and snowball fights, of warm nights curled up by the fire. He's an awful cook, but this has always been the one thing he can do right.

"This is really good," Miyuki murmurs. Eijun glances up and sees the second year regarding him over the rim of his mug, a satisfied tilt to his mouth. "Hey Sawamura. Let's go out on a date."

"I –what? You like my hot chocolate that much?" Eijun says weakly, fingers clenching tight around the heat in his hands.

Miyuki snorts, but his eyes are soft when he sets the mug down on the counter. "No, you idiot. I like _you_."

"Oh." _Oh_. "Yeah, I –yeah."

"Yeah?" Miyuki asks, fingers reaching to wrap around Eijun's wrist, burning hot against his chilled skin. The second year is so close Eijun can feel his breath on his cheek, warm and sweet.

"Yeah."

Their first kiss tastes of hot chocolate and crisp white snow, and it's utterly perfect.

* * *

><p><em>AN<em>: I wanted to do an omake but couldn't think of anything, and then I ran out of time at work. Also, please note that I may not be able to do days five and six of Misawa Week because of work reasons. It's usually much busier on Thursday nights/Friday mornings =') But do expect something for Miyuki's birthday!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
